Tyger Drew-Honey
| birth_place = Epsom, Surrey, England | education = Danes Hill School, Surrey Epsom College, Surrey (independent boarding school) | residence = Walton-on-Thames, Surrey, England | parents = Ben Dover Linzi Drew | occupation = Actor, musician, television presenter | years_active = 2006–present | television = The Armstrong & Miller Show Outnumbered Friday Download Cuckoo Tyger Takes On... | signature = | website = TygerDrew-Honey.com }} Lindzi James Tyger Drew-Honey (born 26 January 1996), known professionally as Tyger Drew-Honey, is an English actor, musician and television presenter, best known for his role as Jake Brockman in the British sitcom Outnumbered. Early life Drew-Honey was born in Epsom, Surrey, the son of pornographic actors Simon Honey (aka Ben Dover) and Linzi Drew. Drew-Honey was educated at Danes Hill School, in Oxshott, Surrey, followed by Epsom College, Epsom, Surrey. Career Acting and presenting Between 2007 and 2014, Drew-Honey played Jake Brockman in the British sitcom Outnumbered. Other roles have included The Armstrong and Miller Show and Doctors. He co-presented the CBBC series Friday Download from 2011 until 2012. He played Mr. Lovett in The Ministry of Curious Stuff for CBBC and currently plays the role of Dylan in the BBC Three sitcom Cuckoo (2012–present). He has done more than 200 voiceovers for television and radio, including for Red Bull and Dell, and was the voice of Lester Large in the children's animated series The Large Family. He was a presenter on the CBBC show Friday Download. In 2014, he started presenting his own documentary series on BBC Three, entitled Tyger Takes On..., presenting on pornography, the "perfect body", love, sexuality and sexism. In 2015 he appeared in the four-part series 24 Hours in the Past, along with five other celebrities, to experience what life was like in Victorian Britain. He also had guest roles in Citizen Khan, Midsomer Murders and Death in Paradise. In 2016, he took part in the E4 dating series Celebs Go Dating Film He starred as Stuck-Up Steve in the 2011 film Horrid Henry: The Movie. He had a role in the 2015 film Up All Night based on the CBBC show Friday Download. Music In October 2011, Drew-Honey and his co-stars from Outnumbered, Daniel Roche and Ramona Marquez, covered "(Theme From) The Monkees" to raise funds for the BBC charity campaign Children in Need. A music video featuring them performing the song on the set of Outnumbered appeared on the Children in Need programme and was released on YouTube in November 2011. Drew-Honey is an accomplished drummer, having started playing at the age of seven, and also plays guitar and keyboards. Awards He was nominated for Best Male Newcomer at the 2009 British Comedy Awards for his role in Outnumbered but lost to Charlie Brooker. Outnumbered has been nominated for a number of awards including a National Television Award and a Royal Television Society Award. Filmography Film Television Radio References External links *Official website *Agency profile * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:British people of English descent Category:People from Walton-on-Thames Category:People educated at Epsom College Category:English male child actors Category:English male radio actors Category:English male television actors Category:21st-century English male actors